Bonnie and Clyde forever, right?
by CheatedDefeated
Summary: A series of one shots set around Sam and Fletch's friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**I've really got the Sam x Fletch feels (friendship wise, of course. We all know Tam are perfect!) so I decided to write a series of one shots based around their friendship. It's basically 'the bits we didn't get to see' that I've created. **

**Enjoy! Oh and please leave a review?**

* * *

_**Sam's POV. **_

It just wasn't my day today. It felt like I'd lost control of everything important in just this moment, but it would return again in the morning. It was just a bad day, right?

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, leaning on the sink. There was a huge red mark left from the encounter with Tom's hand. He'd hit me. I just couldn't believe it... He'd actually raised his hand and slapped me around the face. As I watched myself in the mirror, it was clear that my usual cool and calm exterior was close to slipping. I needed a drink, and I needed it now.

I quickly changed out of my scrubs and took my hair down, hoping it would cover my cheek a little. I checked the mirror again and sighed, it was so clear. I raised my hand and rubbed my other cheek, hoping it would flush red and I could blame it on being hot.

Eventually, I gave up and left. I rushed out of the hospital as quick as I could, hoping to get to the pub and hide in the corner with some Dutch courage.

"Sam!" I heard his voice as he called after me, and my legs seemed to carry me faster. I didn't want to see Tom right now, in fact I didn't want to see him at all.

Suddenly, there was a loud beep and the sound of brakes screeching. A pair of hands grabbed my waist and yanked me back. It all felt like slow motion, until the wind of the car brushed past and brought me back into reality. My heart was thumping in my chest and my breath's were quick and shaky.

"Bloody hell, Sam! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Fletch cried.

I twisted to look at him, and he was worriedly looking down at me, also short of breath. The hands that pulled me back, belonged to him.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking, I just.. I don't know.." I mumbled.

Fletch took a deep breath and grinned. "Knight in shining armour right here!" He playfully gushed.

I half-heartedly smiled. "Thank you Fletch. You're a life saver."

"How did you not see it coming?" He questioned.

"I er.." I started, then remembered that I was trying to get away from Tom. I grabbed Fletch's wrist and pulled him into the road, checking for cars this time. "I was away with the fairies. Come on, I'll buy you a thank you drink!"

He didn't reject my offer, so we crossed the road and made our way into the pub.

"The usual?" I asked.

"Please!" He replied. "I'll find us a table."

"Don't you want to sit with the others?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows into a frown.

He shook his head. "We need to chat." He told me and walked away.

I raised an eyebrow, confused as to why 'we needed to chat' and why it had to be away from the others. I hoped he wasn't going to try and make me tell him what was going on with Tom and I, he had been questioning it earlier... But things had taken a dramatic turn since then.

I bought our drinks from the bar, then picked them up and searched around for Fletch. I found him in the place I'd originally planned to sit, right in the far corner.

He thanked me as I placed the drinks on the table and sat opposite him.

"So, care to explain why we need a chat?" I asked.

He took a sip from his pint of lager, then looked at me. "Care to explain what was really going on in that head of yours when you stepped in front of that car?"

I sighed. "I was just fussing about Tom and I, it's nothing Fletch."

He shook his head. "It's not just nothing when it clouds up your mind enough to make you oblivious to the fact that you're about to get hit by a car!" He told me. "I know it's something big, care to tell me more?"

I looked down at the glass in front of me, watching the cola fizz. At the slightest thought of what Tom had done to me, I could feel my calm exterior starting to slip again.

"Sam...?" Fletch questioned, clearly starting to feel worried.

I mentally refused to look up at him. "H-he hit me." I mumbled.

"He what?!" Fletch's voice was sharp, it startled me a little. I looked up at him, seeing an unimpressed look on his face.

"It doesn't matter though Fletch, I'm a big girl, I can sort it out myself." I told him.

He shook his head. "Sam, he hit you!" He cried, his voice rather loud. I quickly shushed him, before allowing him to continue. "That's just unacceptable, he crossed a line. A man should never hit a woman!"

"I agree with you, but you can't get involved." I stated. It was bad enough that I'd been through all this today, I didn't need Fletch getting involved and causing a rift at work too.

Fletch sighed and took a swig from his glass. "Fucking hell, Sam. I can't believe he would do that." He grumbled.

The way he spoke, calmer, gave me an unspoken reassurance that he wouldn't get any more involved than he already was.

"Neither can I." I spoke, my voice breaking halfway through my sentence. My calm exterior was gone and I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes.

Fletch also noticed that it was gone, and let out a small gasp. "Oh Sam, come here." He said, softly taking my wrist and pulling me up. I did what he wanted and found myself on the soft chair next to him, his arms wrapped around me. I buried my head in his chest and did my best to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. I'd never been one to find comfort in hugs, but some how I felt pretty content here. It felt almost like I was receiving what Tom should have been giving me, not the violence.

It wasn't long before Fletch gently pulled back and held me at arms length. "He's an idiot.. A huge muppet. You know that, right?"

I shrugged and looked at him, feeling my usual exterior slowly coming back to me. He gave me a reassuring smile and rubbed my left upper arm.

His smile soon faded. His eyes had averted over my shoulder in the direction of the door, and I felt my heart sink. He opened his mouth to speak, but I already knew what he was going to say. "Tom's just come in."

A swallowed deeply and looked over my shoulder at the man that had just walked in. He looked slightly distraught.. Good. He deserved it after hitting me, when all I had done was try to help.

"Luckily, he hasn't noticed you yet. Quickly finish your drink and I'll walk you home." Fletch spoke.

I nodded and shuffled back over to my chair. I picked up my glass and started to down my vodka and coke.

"I know I said quickly, but my god.." Fletch muttered.

I put the empty glass down and half-heartedly smiled. "I just want to get out of here."

He nodded understandingly and drank the last few mouthfuls of his pint. He reached around and picked up his jacket, then got to his feet. "Come on then, Doctor Nicholls, home bound for you."

I stood up and followed Fletch to the door.

I caught the look on Tom's face when he noticed me leaving with Fletch. At first he looked relieved to see me, then he had a look of guilt on his face, and then when he noticed who I was leaving with, his expression changed to confused. I shot him the best glare that I could, then exited the pub knowing that he would be feeling hurt.

* * *

We arrived at my flat fifteen minutes later, and we paused at the door. I hesitated for a moment, before speaking. "Are you going to go home now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I don't think that I'd be able to sit in the same room as Tom all night."

I sighed. "Look, Fletch, I feel bad for ruining your night..."

"Don't be silly!"

"No, seriously. I have some beers and half a bottle vodka that needs finishing, why don't you give me a hand?"

He thought about it for a moment, then reluctantly nodded and smiled. "Go on then, but I want the beers!"

I smiled back at him, then unlocked the door and let us in.

Less than ten minutes later the pair of us were sat on the sofa, a beer in one hand, a repeat of Britain's got talent on the TV buzzing in the background, as we chatted away.

Fletch had asked if I'd been watching what was on the TV over the last few weeks and I'd scoffed and told him that I worked too much to watch TV.

"I guess you do.. The kids love it, they're always going on about getting a dog to do tricks with so they can go on Britain's got talent." He informed me.

I smiled. "Ah bless.. Children, so naive."

"You not a kiddy person?"

"Well, no, not really. Why would anyone want a tiny thing running around, making a mess and eating like an animal?"

He chuckled and took a swig of his beer. "I guess you can see it like that... But when it's your own kids, you see past all the mess, screaming and annoyingness!"

I scoffed. "I doubt that."

"Oi, you're talking to a father of three here, I know what I'm on about!"

"I suppose you do." I sighed. I wondered if I would ever find the right man, if I ever would have children one day.

Fletch took note of my bland tone and sat up, looking at me. "Cheer up a bit, Sam! You invited me in and now you're just being a grump!"

He softly poked my arm and I sighed, then smiled.

"I'm sorry. I've just had an awful day and I want it to be over."

"Well apparently time flies when you're having fun... So you should cheer up a bit and have some fun!" Fletch told me.

"Alright then, Nurse Fletcher, entertain me!"

He thought for a second, took a sip of his beer, then spoke. "What about, truth or dare?"

"How old are we? That's the kind of game teenagers play?!"

"Oh, well, I could always leave..."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat. "Truth or dare it is."

"Alright then!" He grinned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I stated.

"Uhm.." He paused, thinking of a question. "Most embarrassing moment?"

I also paused and thought. "Being kegged in front of the lads whilst training for the army. Like everything was on show... Rather embarrassing and infuriating."

Fletch chuckled. "Who kegged you?"

"Some joker called Webby, he thought he was hilarious." I grumbled.

Fletch chuckled again.

"Alright, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Down the rest of your beer."

He shrugged and did it. "That was a boring dare!"

"I'm a boring person!" I retorted and sipped my drink.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"God, you're right, you are boring!" Fletch muttered teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine.." I took another sip of my drink. "Dare."

Fletch smirked. "Knock on your neighbours door really loudly then run away."

"You really are a big kid aren't you?" I grumbled.

"Maybe so. Off you trot then, Sam." He gently nudged me.

I sighed, then got up and walked to the door. "Can't I do the bloke upstairs? It'll be less of a hassle if I get caught."

He shook his head. "No, next door."

I let out an irritated growl, then pulled the door open. I tiptoed across the hall and looked over my shoulder at Fletch who was lent in the doorway, grinning. I turned back to the door and lifted my fist up to thump on it, when suddenly, it opened. I heard Fletch choke out a laugh behind me, then heard his footsteps as he walked back into my flat.

"Can I help you?" My neighbour asked.

I dropped my hand down to my side and hurriedly thought up something to say. "I er, I was just wondering if you have any scissors? I seem to have misplaced mine and my friend and I are wrapping some birthday presents."

My neighbour nodded. "Hang on a second and I'll get them." She smiled and disappeared into her flat. I lent against the wall and let out a breath of relief, what a bloody stupid dare. "Here we are." My neighbour reappeared in the doorway, a pair of scissors in her hand.

"Thank you so much. I'll return them as soon as possible." I thanked her, taking the scissors.

She smiled at me, and I headed back into my flat. I pushed the door shut and glared at Fletch.

"Nice excuse." He told me from where he was sat on the sofa.

"I'm not playing this bloody game anymore!" I cried and stalked over to the sofa. I put the scissors on the table, then downed the last of my drink.

"Spoilt sport." Fletch joked and I rolled my eyes again. He was one giant child.

* * *

Eventually, the early hours of the morning had arisen.. And eight bottles of beer and half a bottle of vodka had been drunk. Fletch and I had laughed and joked our way through the night on my sofa, we'd even watched a couple of DVD's too. He'd been really good company and had managed to take my mind off of the god-awful day that I'd had, and for that I was really thankful.

It was about two o'clock before I realised that we were both a bit worse for wear and incredibly tired.

"Sorry to have to do this, Nurse Fletcher, but it's time to kick you out of my home." My words were slightly slurred.

"I s'pose I'd better be getting home, what even is the time?" He asked.

"Two."

"Bloody hell, Nat's going to be thrilled."

"I'm sure she'll love the whopping hangover you have in the morning too!"

"What?! Me, hangover?! Please!" He scoffed.

"Do you want me to call a taxi?"

He shook his head and stood up. "I'll walk."

I also got to my feet and led him to the door. "Well, call or text me when you get home.. Or get Natalie to do it."

"Alright, alright!" He mumbled and pulled the door open.

"Fletch, I mean it. I'm not going to bed until I've heard that you got back safe."

"Okay. I promise that I'll let you know when I'm home."

I smiled contently. "Good night Fletch.. And thank you for cheering me up."

He smiled back at me. "It's alright. Night!"

I watched as he walked down the stairs, then pushed the door shut and made my way through to my bedroom. I looked out of the window and watched as Fletch staggered down the road. I smiled to myself, I was so grateful that I had a friend like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to change the summary, to include some kind of better description of the story... Like I don't know.. A way to define Sam and Fletch's friendship, but I don't know.. any help? **

**Don't forget to review! **

* * *

_**Fletch's P.O.V.**_

"You're late. Traffic?" Noel questioned as I walked towards the desk.

"Er no dentist.. But Tess okay'd it before I went away! She about?" I questioned.

"She's on leave." He told me, lifting some files onto the desk. Tess hadn't mentioned taking any leave before I went away? "And Charlie's called in sick, which means you're the senior nurse!"

"Right..." I mumbled and picked up the large stack of files.

"Fletch," Ash's voice came from beside me and I turned to look at him. "good holiday?"

"Yeah! I'm fit, toned and ready for action!" I grinned.

The young asian doctor beside Ash frowned at me. I stepped forwards and held my hand out. "Sorry we ain't met.."

She took my hand and firmly shook it. "Doctor Chow."

Ash stepped forwards. "Lily's one of our new F2's, this is senior staff nurse Adrian Fletcher."

I tilted my head and smiled. "Fletch."

She stared back at me, looking slightly unimpressed. _Well wasn't she a ray of_ _sunshine? _Ash raised his eyebrows and tried to suppress his smirk.

"We'll speak later." He stated, then walked away, Lily following behind.

I turned to Noel and pulled a face, he smirked and chuckled whilst Louise rolled her eyes at him. I smiled at the two of them, then headed through to the ED.

I'd barely made it to the staff room door, when Jamie stepped out and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Fletch, am I glad to see you!"

I followed him over to the desk. "Okay, everything just runs smoothly, alright? You know how I like it!" I told him.

"Yeah I know! A well oiled machine!" He said.

I nodded and grinned, then turned back to the staff room.

"Right, so the bad news is we're three nurses down-" He was cut off by a loud scream echoing through the corridor. I turned to look as a girl in a hospital gown ran out from behind a curtain, one of the nurses following and trying to calm her. He informed me that a specialist was trying to be found for her, and I slowly nodded then looked back at him as he continued. "But the good news is, we've got a new band five starting today, Nurse Rita Freeman."

I threw my arms up in the air. "Well there you go then! All hands to pump!" I cried and headed towards the staff room, again.

"Except she's late." Jamie stated.

I paused and let out an irritated sigh, facing him again. _I hadn't even been here five minutes and everything was already going bloody wrong!_

"Let me know when she gets here, please?" I asked.

"Will do."

"Thank you." I let out another sigh, and finally made my way into the staff room. _I needed a bloody cuppa before I did anything else. _I pushed the door open to find Sam sat on the small sofa, cup in hand, magazine on lap. "Shouldn't you be working?"

She glanced up at me, then back at the magazine. "Shouldn't you be in your scrubs?"

"I haven't had a chance yet, it's absolute mayhem this morning!" I answered.

"Exactly, I'm savouring the tiny moment of peace I'll get before someone tracks me down." She replied.

I flicked the kettle on and gave an approving nod. "Fair enough, Bonnie."

I watched as a smile crept up on her face. She put the magazine on the table and walked across the room, the cup still in her hand. "Good holiday, Clyde?"

I chuckled at the use of our nicknames and thought back to when we'd come up with them.

_Sam'd had another trying day with Tom, and invited me to hers for a couple of drinks. I'd planned on going to see Tess again before I went away, but Sam needed the company, so I'd decided to go to Tess' after._

_Sam had complained about Tom and how much of an arse he was being for about half an hour, before we'd decided to watch a film. _

_"Couples retreat?" She questioned from where she was perched on the floor, looking through her DVD cupboard. _

_"Too lovey-dovey." _

_"Uhm.." She ran her fingers across the DVD's. "Football factory?"_

_"As funny as that film is, I've watched it too many times!"_

_She sighed. "If you're going to say no to all of them, Fletch, then I'm not going to bloody bother telling you what ones I've got!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "I'll like one eventually, just carry on!" _

_She let out an irritated growl, then looked back in the cupboard. "Bonnie and Clyde?"_

_"Oh yeah, I haven't seen that in a long time!" I said, nodding. _

_She pulled it out of the cupboard and stuck it in the DVD player. "Grab the black remote and set it to HDMI 2, will you?" _

_I leaned forwards and picked up the remote from where it was neatly placed next to the sky remote on the coffee table. I did as I was told, then watched Sam as she fiddled with the buttons on the player. Once the 'play menu' came up, she started the film and got to her feet. She crossed the room and turned the light off, then sat down next to me._

_The film was almost finished when I turned to look at Sam and noticed her mouthing the words._

_"Bonnie and Clyde fan?" I teased. _

_She looked at me, slightly red faced. "Well, what can I say? I've watched it so many times!"_

_I chuckled and turned back to the film. It was silent for a moment before Sam spoke again. _

_"You know, I think we're like Bonnie and Clyde."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you fancy me, Sam!" I joked._

_"I didn't mean it like that!" She gently slapped my arm and I laughed. "I meant, that we're like them in the way that they help each other out.. They're a good team. We're a good team."_

_I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess we are." _

_She grinned at me._

_"Bonnie and Clyde forever, right?" I asked._

_She nodded. "Forever, and ever."_

"Yeah, it was good!" I answered. "I was buzzing to get back here, but now I just need a bloody cuppa."

She smirked. "Ah, well how does it feel to be in charge, Senior staff nurse Fletcher?"

"Awfully hectic. I need some kind of godsend!" I complained.

She laughed lightly. "Go and put your scrubs on, I'll make your cuppa!"

I smiled at her. "You're amazing.. Thank you. You know how I like it?"

"Of course I do! Now hurry up before I change my mind!"

"I could kiss you right now!" I cried as I headed towards the door.

"Don't let Tom hear you say that!" She called behind me and I chuckled.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, I returned to the staff room to find it empty. I sighed, disappointed that Sam wasn't still here and that we'd not had a chance to have a proper catch up.

I walked over to the kettle where a cup was sat. As I got closer, I saw that it was a freshly made cup of tea, and noticed a piece of paper beside it. I picked it up and saw Sam's little scrawl across the page.

_'Tea's done just the way you like it. Sorry I had to dash, text me later.. Bonnie :) x' _

I chuckled to myself and placed the note back on the side. I picked the cup up and took a large mouthful of it, leaning back against the counter. I looked at the note again as I drank my tea and imagined her smirk as she signed it from 'Bonnie'.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Jamie walked in. "Fletch, we really need you out there." He said.

I sighed and took another mouthful from my cup. "Alright." I turned and placed my cup in the sink, then turned around to see Jamie reading the note.

"Who's Bonnie?" He questioned, confused.

I chuckled at his expression. "Long story, don't worry about it!" I told him and headed out into the ED. _Time to start a days work..._


End file.
